


Our imaginary future

by Babbling



Series: My imaginary friend [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Discrimination, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I wished my fics would be more like this lol, I'm already sorry for all the angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's actually way better than it sounds, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Plot, Timey-Wimey, Wowson - Freeform, Wowson is just so cute together, is mentioned, it's not too bad tho, let's see how it goes, like there is no angst and everything is fine, so much stuff happening, the first chapter is just wowson with a baby and it's so cute, with a baby, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Second part of "My imaginary friend" but you can actually read it without knowing the first part, everything is explained (Spoilers tho)“Without the past, there would be no future.”After a fairy tale finishes, everything seems to be rainbows and happiness. A real happy ending.But usually the most problems come after marriage.Sehyoon and Jason also have to realize that, especially because their marriage is not even official or legal in South Korea and they have to fight the unacceptability every day.Their happy ending still lies in the distance and seems to become completely unreachable after Jason finds himself in a parallel Universe, where so many years ago, Sehyoon left his umbrella at home and because of that never got involved in the accident in the first place, meaning they weren't even supposed to meet.The younger quickly discovers what consequences on their future this seemingly small change has and has to ask himself one question; "Is it maybe better like this?"What would have happened if his plan to save Sehyoon would have worked back then?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys~
> 
> It's really happening, a second part of "My imaginary friend" ahhh  
> I actually had no idea this would ever be a thing but stuff happens, so there it is now.  
> I really hope you gonna like it as much as the first part and I'm grateful for every kind of support <3
> 
> For all the people that don't know me or the first part yet; hii~ nice to meet you :) This story kind of stands alone, so you can read it without knowing the first part, but you won't get references, I'll make and also spoil yourself if you ever want to read the first part. So, I dearly recommend you to read "My imaginary friend" first, you won't regret it (at least I hope so) :D (Btw, english is not my native language, if there are any mistakes lol)
> 
> As I already told you, this chapter was actually supposed to only be a short, cute bonus chapter, inspired by a situation I witnessed, as celebration for "My first imaginary friend" hitting 1000 views (since I've never expected that at all) but now it's probably gonna be a whole new story lol
> 
> I hope you'll like the first chapter and who knows...maybe I'm gonna write the whole ff in one week like last time :"D (Just ignoring and procrastinating all the school work I actually have to do...I love life)

“No, you can’t carry heavy things or strain yourself too much! I’ve read it’s not good for the baby.”

At this Jason turned to his overprotective husband and rolled his eyes at him, partly annoyed partly amused.

“It’s just a light chair…Besides, they meant pregnant woman. I’m neither a woman nor pregnant…we’re adopting a child Sehyoon, Jesus. Stop being so overly concerned, everything will be fine.”

The older looked at him for a moment, as if he needed to check if Jason indeed was not pregnant, before he ducked his head and smiled in embarrassment.

“Ah…right…I forgot…”

Jason’s eyebrows shot up in amused unbelief.

“Sure, because I look exactly like a woman with a big baby bump…”

At this Sehyoon smiled and pulled Jason closer into an apologetic hug.

“It’s because you are as pretty as a woman…”

The younger snorted, but still also wrapped his arms around the other.

“And maybe it’s also because I’m a little nervous and excited about the weekend…” He admitted quietly.

“A little, huh? More like shortly before completely freaking out. You should try to relax, everything will be fine and too much stress isn’t good for the child too, you know.” Jason mumbled into the other’s T-shirt, sounding as composed as possible. The thing was, he may sound calm, but whenever he thought about the fact that starting this weekend the two of them would be responsible for a life, he was about to throw up. Still, he wouldn’t show that to his husband. The latter was already nervous enough and seeing him also being a complete nervous wreck would make everything only worse.

“Do you think she’ll like the room we made for her?” Sehyoon asked into the silence.

Jason raised his head and looked around. They had decided to go with a friendly, light yellow for the children’s room, ignoring all the comments of people that said, they should paint it pink since they would adopt a girl. ‘She can still get a pink room if she wants to, later. For now, yellow fits her name way better.’ Had been Jason’s argument. ‘How can any color fit better with a name?’ His husband had wanted to know, not really being able to see the point in his argumentation but knowing they would now go with yellow anyways. ‘It just does…’ ‘Well in that case…yellow it is.’  

The furniture was white and what Jason loved the most was the little child mobilé over the bed which consisted of sheep that looked a bit like clouds and some stars in-between them. They had gotten it from Jun and Chan who had also helped them choosing some other stuff since they both worked in Jun’s toy shop and probably knew more about children than any other of their friends. 

Until a while after their marriage, they actually had never thought about getting a child at all. They were both way too busy with work and Jason had never really seen himself with a child. So, they never talked about it, until a collogue of Sehyoon invited them both to the first birthday party of her child. Later the younger also found out that the woman had been the date, on which Sehyoon had wanted to go on the day of the accident, seemingly so long ago. Jason didn’t really know, what he had expected but the woman to which his husband introduced him to, was actually extremely nice and didn’t seem to care even a little that her former date showed up accompanied by another man and called him his husband. She simply greeted them frankly and invited them inside, before quickly going over to her own husband who held their child. After they exchanged a few words, he handed it to her and she went back to them.

“That’s her. Yumi, say hello to our new guests.”

Jason and Sehyoon smiled friendly at her but the girl only stared back at them with wide, curious eyes. Jason thought that he had probably never seen a more innocent human being.

“She is really…cute and beautiful.” His husband complimented the child, a little unskillful. Still, Yumi’s mother smiled at this.

“Right? Do you want to hold her?” She asked and Jason saw the same panic appear on Sehyoon’s face, he felt rushing through his own body.

“I…I don’t know if that is a good idea...what if I drop her?” The older expressed his concerns.

“I know you won’t do that, believe me.”

Then suddenly another woman stepped out of the kitchen. She looked similar to Sehyoon’s collogue but older and Jason guessed that it must be her mother.

“Sang-mi! I quickly need your help!” She called and went back inside.

Now Sehyoon didn’t have a choice anymore. Sang-mi handed him her daughter and quickly disappeared after a “I know, you’ll do a great job” also in the kitchen, leaving the couple back alone with the child.

“And what are we gonna do now?” Sehyoon asked, holding it in his arms as if it was about to break, fall or explode at any minute.

“I have no idea…I don’t know anything about children.”

They both stared at the little girl who stared back at Sehyoon, not taking his eyes off him for a second. God, Jason could swear she didn’t even blink.

“My arms hurt.” His husband whined after a while and carefully adjusted Yumi new in his arms, pulling her closer and seemingly slowly getting more confident with holding her.

Then finally Sang-mi came back to their rescue.

“Sorry guys, my mother needed some help with the dinner. It will be ready soon. And thank you for taking care of her instead of me.” She said and reached for Yumi.

Sehyoon wanted to hand her the girl, but as soon as she left his arms, she started crying. He and Jason both looked at her in alarm, while her mother tried to calm her down again.

“Pssst…what is it? Everything is all right.”

However, nothing seemed to help and Yumi kept on crying, drawing all the attention to the three of them.

“Maybe she is…hungry?” Jason suggested, the weeping making his heart feeling a weird kind of way, he had never felt before.

“You are right…I’m so sorry Sehyoon, but could you take her again? I’m quickly gonna get her something to eat.”

“Sure.”

Once more, Sang-mi handed him her daughter and this time he grabbed her with more confidence. Her little body was warm in his hands and even though he had been scared to hold her before, it seemed to somehow feel right now. Like she belonged there. He couldn’t help but smile at her, not realizing she had stopped crying until Jason drew his attention to it,

“Look, she is all smiley now.”

He was right. Yumi returned his smile as if she hadn’t cried like the unhappiest human being on this planet, just some seconds ago. Merely her still watery eyes reminded of it.

“Wow you have no idea how cute you two look right now!”

Before Sehyoon could reply anything to this, Jason had already pulled out his phone and probably taken more than a hundred pictures of him and Yumi in his arms. Then he tipped around on the screen.

“What are you doing?”

“Changing my background…and maybe sending the pictures to everybody I know.”

“You seem to be really good with children, Sehyoon.” Sang-mi stated, who suddenly appeared next to them again, a nursing bottle in her hand.

Sehyoon’s face got a pink shade and he grinned proudly.

“I always wanted to have kids…” He admitted, a little embarrassed.

“Really? Then why didn’t you get one?”

Jason looked up from his phone and at Sehyoon, feeling surprised and a bit hurt. The older had never told him that he secretly wished to have children and to find out like this didn’t seem right. Children were a big part of one’s life after all.

His husband laughed, still a bit red.

“Our lives are way too busy, besides I feel like I already raised one.” He smiled at Jason and the latter tried to return it but at the small change in the older’s facial expression he could see that he had failed and the other knew, something wasn’t completely right.

“Ahh…I know what you mean. Sometimes I also feel like my first child is actually my husband. There is no better practice, believe me.”

Sang-mi grinned before she held out the nursing bottle.

“Then, do you want to feed her? I think she kind of fell in love with you.”

The attention went back to Yumi who still stared at Sehyoon with big eyes and immediately started to smile, as soon as he looked at her.

Jason snorted quietly. ‘Same, girl.’ He thought and followed the other two to a sofa, where Sehyoon sat down before his collogue showed him how to handle feeding her daughter the best. Meanwhile the younger just watched while standing next to them, somehow feeling as if he was not part of the whole situation anymore, if he ever had been one in the first place.

Seeing Sehyoon and Yumi together was adorable. He couldn’t get enough of it. But next to them was also Sang-mi and that was what bothered him. The three looked like they had jumped out of a commercial for baby food, representing the perfect family and leaving no room for Jason. The fact that she had also been Sehyoon’s date in the past didn’t make him feel any better. He could feel jealousy rising in him and painful thoughts tried to get through to him more and more until he couldn’t ignore them anymore.

‘What if Sehyoon regretted choosing Jason instead of her? What if he wanted to turn back the time and change everything so Yumi could be his real daughter? What if he didn’t want Jason anymore?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyys~ you have no idea how excited I am to finally post this chapter lol...funny thing is, I thought I had already done that a long time ago but...I didn't :")
> 
> It's not long but intense enough for one chapter (in my opinion) so yes...I don't even have a posting plan anymore, it has become super random but hey, whatever~  
> My exchange students leaves soon again so I can finally focus more on writing again and school also ends within the next 3 weeks :D I really hope I can post better, longer and more chapters then, bc I want to finish all of my fics (I love them all so...yesss...a lot to do :")
> 
> If you are very sensitive, pls don't read this in public...it's for your own best, I'm sorry.  
> I hope you'll like the chapter :D
> 
> (Btw, I know that Jason changed his name to Byeongkwan but as I've already told you, it doesn't really matter for my story since Jason is his American name here and all his older friends, family and Sehyoon still call him that (also it's just my imagined version of the real Byeongkwan sooo....))

The evening seemed to pass too slowly.

Yumi wasn’t willing to be hold by anyone else than Sehyoon, immediately starting to cry like someone had just died, as soon as he tried to hand her back to her mother. Because of that Sang-mi also didn’t leave his side anymore and the two sat down on the sofa and talked animatedly the whole time. More and more new guests arrived, of which some even thought Sehyoon was Yumi’s father, leading to awkward glances and rectifications. Sang-mi’s real husband looked as unhappy with the whole situation as Jason and after they had shared a meaningful, understanding stare, they became secret allies in their shared suffering.

After a while there were so many people crowded around Sehyoon and Sang-mi, to coo over her daughter, that Jason couldn’t even see his husband anymore. Annoyed he walked away from the crowd and sat down at the table, feeling lonely and pulled out his phone to complain about everything to his friends, when he saw that he already had gotten several messages.

**From Chanshine**  
_Awww that is sooo cute. UwU, where are you rn? Whose kid did you two steal?_

Jason had completely forgotten about the pictures he had sent his friends and he kind of regretted it already.

**To Chanshine**   
_It’s the daughter of one of Sehyoon’s collogues. She invited us to the first birthday party…But I’m bored, what are you doing rn?_

While waiting for his best friend’s reply, he read the texts of the other people he had sent the photo to. They were similar enthusiastic as the message from Chan and Jason simply pretended that everything was all right and he had the time of his life, not in the mood to explain them all his miserable situation.

**From Chanshine  
** _I’m at home, ordering some new toys for the shop together with Jun. Not really exciting either…but why is it boring? Are the people stupid? What about Sehyoon?_

Jason sighed and looked over to his husband who was talking to some people Jason didn’t know, still holding Yumi in his arms. Then a woman shifted and covered the older from Jason’s view.

**To Chanshine**  
_He has fun…I think…He is sitting like 10 meters away from me and probably talks about diapers or something._

This time the reply came nearly immediately.

**From Chanshine**  
_That sounds like something has happened. Has he done anything wrong?_

**To Chanshine**  
_No…not really_

Jason was about to start writing a whole report on what exactly had happened the last hours, when suddenly a shadow fell on his phone and got him to look up. He was met with Sehyoon’s dark, mindful eyes.

“Is everything all right?” Sudden anger, he didn’t even really knew the origin of, started to grow in Jason.

“Sure…everything is awesome. I love sitting around alone, you know. How does it come that Yumi isn’t in your arms?” He asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. His husband frowned.

“She fell asleep…And you could have just stayed by my side. I, too, would have felt better with you sitting next to me instead of suddenly disappearing without a word.”

“Well, you looked like you still had fun…” Jason replied, letting his voice sound as cold as ice.

Sehyoon eyed him for a moment before he said with a dry tone, “Let’s go home…”

He turned over on the heel and walked over to Sang-mi, thanking her for the evening and saying goodbye for the two of them and in Jason’s place, while the latter stood some meters away and not even tried to hide his bad mood anymore. Now Sehyoon even thought he could order him around.

The walk to their car was silent and tense. Jason didn’t want to talk and he knew Sehyoon waited for the right moment to do exactly that. Then, as soon as he started driving, this moment seemed to be arrived.

“What the hell got into you? Have I done anything wrong?” He wanted to know, not looking at his husband and on the dark street instead.

Jason crossed his arms and also looked outside of the window.

“Why haven’t you told me?”

Now Sehyoon looked at him after all, confusion and also annoyance in his face.

“Why haven’t I told you what?”

“That you always wanted children!” Jason answered, his voice getting louder than he had it intended to.

His husband’s former emotions got overlapped with surprise and guilt.

“I…I didn’t think it’s important.”

“What? How can something like that not be important to you?” Jason felt his anger getting worse.

“I knew you never wanted children…and also, look around you! Our marriage isn’t even official nor legal here! People always look at us as if we are committing a sin or are doing something disgusting. Even if it would be somehow legal for us to adopt a child, would you want to put it through all this hate?!”

Jason could feel tears gathering in his eyes. He knew Sehyoon was right and he also was aware that the other suffered way more under all the negative attention they got than himself. Homosexuality still wasn’t truly accepted in South Korea, even though it slowly got better, and he hated that because of that Sehyoon seemed to have given up on his dream to become a father a long time ago.

“Then…do you regret it?”

Sehyoon sighed and Jason could see that he, too, had tears rolling down his face.

“Regret what?” He asked, his voice calmer again and sounding tired.

“Choosing me instead of her.”

The other suddenly tore the steering wheel around and drove to the side of the street, where he stopped the car.  “How could you think something like that?”

His face was full of unbelief but Jason couldn’t think clearly anymore. All his doubts started to burst out of him, “Would you rather be with her and Yumi than me?”

At this Sehyoon tried to take his hand but he pulled it away and hurt flickered in the older’s eyes.

“I’m with you and I love you, why would I want to change that?”

“Then there is not even a little part that regrets it or doubts it was the right thing that you haven’t just kept your normal, straight life, so that you could have married Sang-mi and gotten a child with her? Like a perfect normal family?”

Jason knew it wasn’t fair to ask this question, because he already knew the answer and Sehyoon’s silence only confirmed it. It was a question he could only answer with yes, because Jason knew that his husband did regret it and that there were always doubts in him, even though he loved Jason. Deep down, when everybody stared at them again or he got shown what he wanted but could never have, a very small part still regretted it and probably wished to be like everybody else. That was what unacceptance could do to you. Right now, Sehyoon could only lose.

“Jason…” He started, searching for words to somehow turn everything around and win the battle even though, he also knew that there was no way to win for him anymore.

By now the younger’s tears had started to stream down his face like torrents, so that he saw everything only blurred. With his right hand he tried to feel for the door handle.

“Jason, please listen to me first!” Sehyoon begged but Jason had already opened the car door and climbed out ungainly.

He could hear how his husband hastily opened his own door, while the younger stumbled away from him and into the darkness, still unable to properly see anything.

“Jason stop! Come back! Stop right now!”

“Stop ordering me around!” He screamed back. “I’m not a fucking child anymore!”

“Please, come back and let’s talk about this properly. Jason, I’m begging you! It’s too dark, I’m gonna lose you!”

Now, Sehyoon’s voice sounded more and more desperate. Still, he didn’t answer nor did he stop. There were too many emotions and painful thoughts in his head as that he could think reasonable any longer. Instead he ran, deeper and deeper into the darkness of the park, they had stopped next to, in that moment only wanting to get as far away from his husband as possible.

“Jason, I love! You know I would never want to leave you.” Was the last thing he heard him shouting, already sounding distant.

Then suddenly there was no ground under Jason’s feed and he fell, letting out a loud, frightened scream, before everything around him became even darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last scene had the effect I wanted it to have :")  
> Comment if you at least thought it was a little bit sad. I'm sorry that I always let wowson suffer but Jason just never wants to listen to Sehyoon for even a second...gooosh stop interpreting bad stuff into everything. 
> 
> I hope, I'll see you soon :D Have a good week (or probably weeks...sry)  
> Your Babbling <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeees, I'm actually alive...okay I wasn't gone thaaaat long but still... :)  
> I'm angry at myself for not writing more now that I finally have the time and doing useless stuff instead...even tho it's not only useless stuff but you get what I mean.  
> Also I'll be hiking next week so I won't have an internet connection at all...jay fun...:"D But I hope I'll have more time to write on my trip since there is no YouTube, Instagram, Tumblr etc to distract me. 
> 
> Anyway...Have fun reading this chapter :D

„Excuse me, is everything all right?”

Jason groaned and tried to open his eyes, only to immediately regret it, when too bright light let pain flash through his entire head. Even without the light his head hurt as if someone had hit him with a bat and he wanted nothing more than painkillers and the other person to stop talking.

“Byeongkwan-ssi, can you hear me?”

He knew this voice, but his brain seemed to be out of progress in the moment. What exactly had happened? Why did his body feel like he was lying on a hard underground? Shouldn’t he be in bed, sleeping?  Suddenly he felt somebody touching his face and at the sudden, unexpected contact, he quickly opened his eyes again.

There seemed to be sun shining on his face and therefore it took him some moments to finally be able to see clearly again.

“God, finally! I thought you were unconscious and I would have to call an ambulance or something…”

Sehyoon kneed next to him, his one hand still on his forehead, while the other one held a smartphone.

“Are you feeling all right?” He asked.

Jason frowned and simply stared at him for some moments, still trying to organize all his thoughts and memories, when suddenly the events of the last couple hours hit him. Anger rushed through his body once more, even though only a pale version of the fire he had felt while fighting some minutes ago. Nevertheless, he was still sulky, although he may have had overreacted and not been quite fair to his husband. But he was too stubborn to already admit that to him right now.

“Of course, I’m not fine! I probably hit my head on a stone and the pain is killing me…” He decided to say, so that the older would realize, they still weren’t on good terms.

The other frowned, looking a bit bewildered and offended. However, his voice was calm when he answered,

“Can I somehow help you? Do you feel sick? Should I take you to the hospital?”

Jason felt confusion rise in him.

 “Why are you speaking in Korean to me and why are you using formal language? Are you that angry that you want a divorce now?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Sehyoon stared at him baffled with wide eyes and Jason frowned. He slowly got the feeling that something wasn’t right at all. It reminded him too much of their past, something he tried to forget for a long time now.

“Because of our fight? Are you really that angry? I’m sorry but please stop acting like this, it’s scary…” He tried again, still not giving up the hope, the other was just making a stupid joke, so he wouldn’t be mad at him any longer. He had done something like this before but this one wasn’t funny at all.

“What fight? I don’t know you well enough to start a fight with you at this hour of the day. The only reason I’m here is because I saw how you tripped and hurt your head, so I thought I should ask, if you are all right and help you.”

Fright erased all of Jason’s other emotions. This couldn’t be, not again…not like last time.

“Sehyoon…I’m serious, please stop it! You know how hard it was for me the last time…this is not funny at all.”

“Actually, I have no idea what you are talking about, but I agree that this is not funny…I think you really hurt your head badly, I’m gonna take you to the hospital, okay?”

He didn’t even wait for Jason’s approval, before he got up and pulled the other with him and the younger himself was too shocked to fight back. He simply let Sehyoon lead him to his car. His thoughts were a mess and he tried to figure out what was going on right now.

He had fought with Sehyoon, his husband, before getting out of the car and somehow hurting his head. Did he become unconscious? It would make sense, since it was already daytime when he had woken up again. But who was the guy who had found him? He looked like Sehyoon, he sounded like him and, in some way, even acted like him, still it wasn’t his husband. He seemed to know Jason but he spoke formally to him and his eyes were distant when they met his. He also wore other clothes as when he had last seen him. So, who was he? Did Sehyoon have a twin, he never had told Jason about? Even in his current situation, this sounded too far-fetched.

They reached the other’s car but it, too, wasn’t the one he had sat in just some minutes ago. Instead it was big enough that they could fit all their friends in it and looked more pragmatic than elegant, reminding Jason of all the cars in commercials with happy families on their way to their holiday destination.  

“Where is your car?“ He asked guardedly, already knowing the answer but still hoping to be wrong.

“This is my car…You sat in it like four weeks ago…remember?”

Jason shook his head and the other looked at him in concern, before he smiled lenient.

“When we drove to the meeting together…God the meeting…”

Sehyoon’s expression suddenly looked tenser.

“I hope your injury isn’t too serious, we need you in action next week for the preparations for the contract.”

Jason quickly rummaged his head. They had indeed been working on an important contract for the past couple weeks, leading especially Sehyoon to lose a lot of sleep and some weight, since he was one of the leaders of the project and had more stress than anyone else.

“Do you mean the one with Samsung?”

The older looked like he was more than glad that Jason at least remembered that.

“Yes, you know how important the project is for our company, we can’t make any mistakes. Now, let’s get you to the hospital.”

He walked around the car and got into the vehicle, while Jason kept standing where he was as if he was rooted to the ground.

So, he was still working on the same project and seemingly also in the same company as Sehyoon. Everything seemed to be the same as some minutes (or hours…?) ago but at the same time everything was different. Sehyoon knew him, but they weren’t close at all…

What had happened? Where was he? Because by now he was sure that the Sehyoon who right in that moment signalized him to also get in the car, was not the one he knew. This wasn’t his husband.

“Are you coming?” Brought him the older’s voice back to reality.

Jason quickly considered it and came to the conclusion that he didn’t really had any other choices anyways. He necessarily needed more information and staying next to the other was the best way for him to find out what exactly was going on and where he was. So, he also climbed into the car.

The ride was mainly silent, except for some pop songs quietly playing and Sehyoon sometimes humming along to them. Jason was delighted to recognize most of them as songs which were also popular in his own world (or whatever he should call it) and that the older seemed to still like the same ones, his husband had also always sung and listened to.

After some time, they got into traffic jam, while the sun slowly started to disappear behind the buildings. Jason immediately asked himself how long he must have been asleep. Then he remembered that Sehyoon had told him, he had seen him trip and even more questions popped up in his head.

“Rush hour…” Commented the older and Jason nodded, not knowing what else he should respond.

“I actually already was on my way home…”

Now he felt guilty. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to do this…I’m fine and I can just take a taxi…”

At this Sehyoon shook his head.

“You seemingly lost some of your memories, so it’s not fine…and what kind of person would I be to not help you in this situation.” He smiled at the younger, but it wasn’t his usual warm, loving smile and a distant, polite one instead.

“I quickly have to make a call though, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, it is.” Jason said and looked outside the window. He could see people walking past their car, on their way home from work and sometimes there were even couples, holding hands and talking to each other about their day. Seeing this, he felt so much longing inside of him, to also be able to go home and see his husband again, that it hurt. Jason missed Sehyoon so much and he already regretted everything he had said or not said to him the last couple hours.

“Hello? Yes, it’s me…”

The other Sehyoon was now finally making his call.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m gonna come home later again…” His voice was full of regret.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just, one of my collogues hurt his head and I’m driving him to the hospital right now. It seems to be serious…no he is not bleeding, but he lost some of his memories, I think.”

There was silence in which the other person probably replied something and Jason tried hard to understand it but the car engine was too loud. Meanwhile, Sehyoon started to smile and this time it was his warm one, he usually also showed the younger. However now it wasn’t meant for him and for the person on the other side of the phone instead.

“Then I really have to hurry to come home now.” He suddenly said and startled Jason a little who had continued to watch the people, walking by.

“I’ll be home soon, love you.” Sehyoon ended the call and the younger nearly stopped breathing.

The last two words sounded in his head, again and again, while a mixture of hurt and jealousy overflow him. These two words were meant for him and nobody else. At least not said with this voice, this much fondness.

“What is it?”

Jason hadn’t even noticed that he had stopped looking outside the window and started to stare at Sehyoon instead.

“Who…who was that?” He asked guardedly.

“My wife…why do you now look at me as if I just murdered someone? Is something wrong?”

At this Jason nearly started to laugh. If something was wrong? There seemed to be nothing that wasn’t wrong right now. But he said something else instead,

“No, I’m just…surprised. I didn’t know you were married to a woman…that is all…”

Sehyoon frowned and eyed him irritated and also even more worried.

“You’ve met her more than once, Byeongkwan. She was at our project dinner meeting last night…”

“Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you that this will get as confusing (if not even worse) than My imaginary friend. I don't know why but these two stories bring out the Moffat in Doctor Who Season 6 in me so yeahhh (and for the people who didn't understand what I mean by this (Bc they don't know DW or whatever) let me just tell you that DW is about time travel and Moffat (the show writer) used that a lot to confuse the fuck out of you...however some stuff never made sense so I want to change that at least)  
> I planned a lot and it's gonna be a ride but I really hope some of you are up for this roadtrip with me :D <3 (I love wowson sry I mean wowkwan too much okay...I'm sorry)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a heart attack earlier this day, when I saw the news that Chan got into an accident. I’m so glad it’s seemingly nothing too serious and I really hope he gets well soon again<3 I love him way too much and I hope everybody who loves him too (family, the other memebers, fans, ...) are okay too. 
> 
> Also, My imaginary friend got like 1500 views and I was like O.O (<\-- me) When I started writing it I was convinced I wouldn't get more than 100 and I would have been totally fine with it but of course I'm also happy so many people enjoy my story and I can make them happy with it (because writing makes me happy) :D So thank you all for your love <3
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter click [here](https://twitter.com/silbermond1999) :)

They arrived at the hospital and as soon as Jason saw it, he wanted nothing more than to immediately turn around and never come back.

“The Cha General Hospital?” He asked.

“Yes, it was the closest one, why? Is there a problem?”

“But wasn’t that the hospital you had to stay in after your accident…?”

Jason knew that his Sehyoon hated this place and all the bad memories just as much as Jason himself and because of that, he was surprised that the other had brought him here, even though there were many other hospitals not too far away. However as soon as he saw the older’s completely confused face, he knew that once more something wasn’t as it should be.

“Accident? What are you talking about? I’ve never been in an accident.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure. God, now I’m really worried about your head. What were you even doing in this park?”

Seemingly not waiting for an actual answer, Sehyoon got out of the car and started walking into the direction of the entrance. Jason needed some moments, before he was able to do the same and follow him, his brain still trying to process the new information.

Sehyoon hadn’t gotten into the accident. Jason didn’t know how he had managed that, since he himself had failed to save him so many years ago, but he knew exactly that this particular change must have been the reason this world was now different to the one he came from. No accident meant no coma and no coma meant, the older had never met Jason in the first place. However, the other version of himself, he seemed to have temporarily taken over, had still somehow ended up in the same company as Sehyoon and all this made Jason’s believe in fate even stronger. Maybe there were meant for each other after all and there was still hope.

“But why am I here?” He hadn’t intended to say it aloud.

“So, the doctor can check how bad your injury is and if you’ll be able to work next week.” The other explained to him patiently, not knowing the actual meaning of the question nor the answer, even if he would have.

They entered the hospital and immediately Jason’s breath started to fasten in panic just like his heart. He didn’t exactly know why this place still made his heart ache every time he came here, since there also had been good memories like Sehyoon recognizing him again and all the days which had followed afterwards, but his brain seemingly linked everything here to the fear of losing the older and therefor he hated it. What made everything even worse was the fact that Sehyoon once again had no idea who he really was and that they were directly walking into the direction of the sector the older had stayed in after his accident.

“Where…are we going?” Jason asked gulping, even though he probably knew the way better than Sehyoon-two himself

“To the department which medicates head injuries…since yours obviously falls into that category.”

They arrived and while the older registered him, Jason sat down on a chair and tried to calm himself.

“It’s fine, soon you’ll be out of here again…No, even better, Sehyoon never has been in an accident so there is no reason for you to react this way at all.” He quietly whispered to himself and jumped startled when his not-husband sat down right next to him.

“Did you say my name?” He asked, frowning, and Jason quickly shook his head without even looking at him. Instead he focused on the dark blue ground, repeatedly counting his breaths.

“I told them it’s serious, so they will call us in soon…Wait, is everything all right? You look like you’ll faint at any moment.” Sehyoon’s voice sounded concerned.

“No…I’m fine…” The other got out, even though that was a straight lie, now even sweat starting to gather up on his forehead. Of course, also the older wasn’t stupid enough to not notice that.

 “Well, you don’t look fine to me. I’m gonna call a nurse and—” In that moment one of the doors next to them opened and a small woman stepped outside before calling Jason’s name.

“Kim Byeongkwan? This door please.” Then she walked inside again, leaving the door open, without waiting for anyone to react.

“That’s you.” Stated Sehyoon as if the younger would also have forgotten his name and got up. Jason tried to do the same but by now he felt extremely dizzy and his vision started to get blurry. He somehow established to get on his feet but as soon as he tried to take some steps, they gave up under him and the only thing preventing him from falling were two strong arms which quickly caught him. He knew that there was no one else who could be the one holding him and still he was surprised to look into Sehyoon’s startled and worried face.

“I’m sorry…” Jason whispered and the older frowned before shaking his head.

“What are you apologizing for? However, you should have told me that you need help.” He replied, before wrapping one arm around the younger’s waist while placing one of Jason’s arms around his shoulders.

Like this they entered the doctor’s office.

The female doctor immediately went to help them, as soon as she saw them stumbling through the door. Together they somehow established to place Jason on a chair, before the doctor started to take his blood pressure and Sehyoon sat down next to the younger. While she made some basic checks, the older soothingly stroke Jason’s upper arm, probably without even noticing it and even though this was not his real husband it still helped the younger to slowly calm down again, his breathing going back to normal.

“Shouldn’t you do something else than just the basic stuff?” Sehyoon suddenly exclaimed into the silence, sounding incensed, “He nearly collapsed!”

The doctor didn’t even look at him while answering, even though Jason could have sworn he saw her rolling her eyes,

“It was simply a small panic attack, nothing too bad and it’s also already over again. I think I’m the one who knows best how to handle this…”

At this Sehyoon immediately went silent but Jason could feel him tense up. He knew him good enough to realize, the older might seemed calm but was actually extremely angry inside. The woman went back behind her desk and wrote something down, before eyeing Jason again.

“So, what exactly happened? Here is written ‘Head injury’ but I don’t see any blood or even a bruise…”

“I saw him trip and fall myself!” Sehyoon suddenly threw in, seemingly having a hard time controlling his anger any longer. “Even though there are no visible external injuries, he still might have internal ones…As far as I can tell, Byeongkwan-ssi lost some of his memories. So, I demand a verification!”

The doctor looked close to rolling her eyes again, this time without even trying to hide it. It was obvious that she didn’t share Sehyoon’s opinion, checking Jason more than she already did was necessarily. However, it was her job and because of that they both found themselves sitting in front of her again, 30 minutes later, while she was looking at the results with a frown.

“There is indeed something unusual to see on the pictures…Byeongkwan-ssi, according to these results, your brain functions are similar to the ones of someone who is dreaming instead of being awake…”

Sehyoon and Jason both shared a perplexed glance.

“And…what exactly does that mean?” Wanted the older to know after some seconds.

“I don’t know…everything else is perfectly fine. Maybe it’s only a mistake in the results or the test…since he seems to be all right. I’ve never seen something like this before, but it could also be the reason for his memory loss.”

Only that Jason knew that it wasn’t the reason…However, maybe the real Byeongkwan he was sharing the body with right now, was asleep? He had no idea if this explanation made any sense but him being here didn’t make sense either so he figured it was fine.

“What do you suggest then? Can he still work? There is a really important project we need him for on in the moment.” The gaze of the doctor got cold.

“I don’t think this is the right moment to think about work Sehyoon-ssi…However, he seems to be all right, so there would be no need for me to keep him from working as long as he feels in the state to do it. Still, I would like to keep him here for one or two days, to see if there isn’t anything unusual after all.”

At this everything in Jason immediately got tense. Staying here…alone. There was no way that he could do that. Like earlier his breathing became faster and the dizziness returned.

“No…” He actually had intended to say it with a firm, loud voice but instead it wasn’t more than a whisper. Sehyoon frowned.

“What?”

“I…I don’t want to stay here…” Jason could feel tears gathering in his eyes and he tried his best to hold them back but the thought of having to spend even one more minute in this cursed hospital was too much and so the tears started streaming down his face. The other looked at him in horror and in his panic even forgot to use honorifics,

“Byeongkwan, what is wrong? Why are you so scared to stay here for only one night?”

“I just…I can’t…Please don’t leave me here!” Now he even started begging. He could see Sehyoon’s different thoughts in his head, but in the end, compassion seemingly won over everything else and he looked at the doctor who had watched the whole incident with an unreadable expression.

“Is there any way that he doesn’t have to stay here?” The older asked.

“Well…I wanted him to stay here, so I could keep an eye on him…However, if you are willing to do that instead, he could stay with you or you with him. I don’t care where, as long as someone is there to watch over him and immediately call me if something unusual happens. Also, I want to see him again in two weeks for another checkup…”

Jason looked at the older with pleading eyes and the latter sighed in frustration.

“Okay, fine…But you’ll have to sleep on the sofa…My apartment isn’t that big…” The younger couldn’t believe his ears.

“Really? Thank you so much! I don’t care, I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Mhhmm…” Was the only thing Sehyoon replied but he looked like he already regretted his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I get the feeling that if you really think about the story and want to create the best, deepest plot etc nobody wants to read it lol? Do you get what I mean? :"D Nevermind, it's fine. I love all my stories...aaaaaaall of them hehe (and I write way too many too...it's like being a single mother with five kids)
> 
> Also I realized I'm more creative in my English classes so I'm totally looking forward to them...cough cough 
> 
> I hope you had fun and have a nice day <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey :D This story is finally back too. I'm sorry, it isn't much but I thought that is still better than nothing and I was sooo busy (actually I still am) so yes...writing time is a luxury :/ (maybe I should just stop writing more and more stories...lol)
> 
> But whatever, I'm managing it somehow and I have fun :) I hope you'll have fun too :D

The drive to Sehyoon’s apartment was silent. Nobody said a word and the older had even turned off the radio earlier and was now seemingly completely focused on the traffic in front of them. Jason, too, was lost in thoughts, the aching feeling of missing his real husband and friends present all the time. Therefor he was startled when the older suddenly spoke up,

“Do you remember where you live?”

Yes, he knew where he lived. In a middle-sized apartment in Ichon-dong, together with his husband and maybe soon also a dog. But he was aware that this wasn’t _his_ live, wherever he was right now, and because of that he simply shook his head, not looking Sehyoon in the face. The latter sighed as if he had expected just that and turned to the left with confidence. Some minutes later they parked in front of a small apartment complex.

“Do you…live here?” Jason wanted to now guardedly and earned a look full of patience from Sehyoon.

“No, but you live here.” Even if he had tried, the younger could not have hidden his surprise.

“Really? How do you know? I mean…not even I could remember that and you said we aren’t close…”

“I drove you home after our company dinner not too long ago, remember?” Jason knew that Sehyoon didn’t mean the ‘remember’ literally but still shook his head.

“You got a bit too drunk, too fast and started saying weird stuff…” He made a pause, seemingly lost in thoughts and memories, before he focused back on Jason again, only to quickly look away.

“Anyway, your apartment is on the 5th floor and your password is… 150593.” He mumbled the last part so quietly that it was hard for Jason to understand but he still did and looked at the older baffled who, for some reason, had turned a bit pink.

“Why should your birthday be the password to my apartment?” He blurted out, immediately regretting it afterwards. How should he explain that he couldn’t remember anything but the birthday of a guy he wasn’t even close with? However, Sehyoon only shrugged, seemingly without realizing the oddness and didn’t look the younger into the eyes when he answered,

“How should I know? It probably was a coincidence. And now go and get some clothes or whatever you’ll need to stay over at my house…and please hurry because my wife is waiting with dinner and I’m really hungry…”

Jason frowned while he climbed out of the car. Even though it had to be a coincidence, he got the feeling that maybe it was not and Sehyoon had lied to him.

* * *

 

Seeing the apartment of the other Jason for the first time was weird. It was bigger than the apartment he had owned, before he had moved in with Sehyoon, but the furniture looked extremely similar. No…Jason was sure that a lot of the stuff was indeed from his former home, of which he had thought he would never see it again since he had thrown out nearly everything, a long time ago. Something like nostalgia rose in him and he couldn’t help but carefully caress his old sofa. Then he remembered Sehyoon’s order that he should hurry and he quickly went to his bedroom, to pack whatever he could need. It didn’t take him long and out of habit he pulled out his phone to see how much time had passed.

When the screen lighted up, he felt how his heart clenched painfully. He wasn’t wearing the same clothes as before his accident but he had seemingly brought his own phone which he had held in his hand at the time of his fall. Still, the phone didn’t have any kind of connection. His lock screen, too, was still the same as the one he had changed it to, seemingly so long ago. It was the picture he had taken of Sehyoon who carefully held Yumi in his arms, smiling at her fondly while she stared back with wide, still watery eyes. Even now, after all what had happened, it was the cutest thing Jason had ever seen. Suddenly he felt tears gathering in his eyes. How much he missed his husband and how stupid he had been to start a fight just because of his jealousy. His eyes fell on a notification that he had received a message from Chan and while still trying to hold back his tears, he clicked on the chat of his best friend. The younger must have sent it before Jason had somehow ended up in this weird parallel world, still trying to figure out his best friend’s relationship problems.

**_Chanshine:_ ** _  
Jason?_

_You were typing but then you stopped…?_

_Okay, whatever it is, you’ll be fine again. You love each other and whatever Sehyoon has done, you know he would do everything for you to feel better again. Just don’t pull your “I can’t listen” number and let him explain for once, okay? Love you <3 Fighting_

After reading it, his heart seemed to ache even more and there was no use in somehow holding back the tears anymore. Jason wished he had read the text earlier. Maybe everything would have developed differently, because Chan was right. He just couldn’t ever listen and always assumed the worst instead. It was all his fault.

“I’m so sorry…I want to go back.” He whispered quietly to himself, no one else around to listen to him anyway. He felt like he had, after Sehyoon had disappeared for the second time, except that he now didn’t even have his best friend and missed him just as much. Suddenly a ringtone went off and Jason looked around confused. It wasn’t his own phone, of course it wasn’t, but it was the same ringtone. He had a guess at what was going on and got up to start searching for Jason-two’s phone which seemingly had to be lying around somewhere in the apartment. However, he didn’t get far enough to even catch sight of it since everything around him abruptly got blurry. Jason felt just like earlier in the hospital, where he nearly had fainted but this time there would be no Sehyoon to catch him if he fell.

“Is this another panic attack?” He asked himself but the words seemed hard for his mouth to be formed _. ‘I should sit down’_ , was his last thought before he took another step and once more fell into a complete darkness.

* * *

 

When Jason opened his eyes, he expected himself to be lying on the apartment floor or maybe his bed, he shared with his husband. However, just like last time he got surprised. Instead of lying somewhere, he was standing, and instead of that being in the apartment, he was in a light up corridor that looked extremely familiar. Not too far away there was loud music and people laughing, seemingly having the time of their lives. It would be an understatement to say Jason was confused. He turned around twice until he noticed that he was standing in front of a toilette with the word “Men” written on it in English.

“Where the hell am I? Is this a dream?” He wanted to know into the silence around him, even though there was no one to answer and slowly took some steps into the direction of all the noises.

“Why do I slowly feel like I somehow landed in ‘Inception’?”

The closer he got to the music the more he had the feeling he knew this place. He definitely had been here before but where was _here_?

Then he stepped through the door into the room and everything seemed to fall down on him, leading his heart to stop beating and him to froze. Of course, he knew this place, because he had been here before. _Here_ was his own wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...so...Idk who of you read Teddytopia but...yeeeep. 
> 
> It's slowly getting interesting :D I just wish I had more time to write...or wouldn't always be so tired :")

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm grateful for every comment or kudo <3


End file.
